


The Marriage of Hope

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows on from The Future Beckons. With Gwen realizing that she needs to take a husband, to have any chance of staying in power, the day dawns for the wedding itself. As she is getting use to the idea of marrying someone else an old friend drops in reminding her of just what she has lost. </p><p>Meanwhile as Leon struggles with the idea of taking Arthur's place, Percival comes into his own and gives his friend the support he  needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Hope

It was the day before the marriage of Gwen and Sir Leon. Gwen wondered were all the days had gone. It had seemed like ages ago, that she had painfully suggested the proposal. She still cringed at how badly she had managed to convey the suggestion, to one of her eldest friends. 

The day before she had walked through the old town, accepting the good wishes of her people. The choice of Sir Leon had gone down well with most. They all knew that for their Queen to stand any chance, of staying in power she needed both a husband and an heir to her name. She graciously accepted the people’s thanks, while still not going too much over the top. 

She knew for some her marrying would make some think she was over Arthur already. The idea was crazy to her, how could that be,when she still dreamt about him nightly? When she was still haunted by his image, in her greatest moments of struggle and hardship. Whether it be fighting to push proposals through a meeting or just getting up each morning, when the same sad feeling would follow her around, until she was in the swing of her routine. She had to believe things would get easier for her in the end, otherwise she wondered how she would go on coping.

Then there was her husband to be Sir Leon, one of her oldest friends. Didn’t he deserve, that she should try her best to make this marriage work. For him she had to come through it, otherwise she would doom both their lives, and that would truly break her heart. Hadn’t Leon been by her side through all her tribulations as Queen, the one who was always there, whenever she needed any guidance, advice, or at the end a shoulder to cry on, when she could be brave no longer. He had been all these things and more. She was determined she would make him proud.

She had planned to have an early night, but a visit had put a stop to that. A light knock on her door, she said come in, just expecting one of the maids to bring her a nightly snack, but instead she had stood open mouthed at the figure leaning on the door. Neither of them spoke for a minute, as if both in shock and unable to move.

“Merlin.” She breathed. She went over to him slowly, kissing his cheek. 

“Hello. It is true then, you are to be married?” he asked.

Gwen tried to decide his tone of voice, was he disappointed in her as if she was dishonouring Arthur’s memory?

“I don’t have an alternative Merlin, I must have a husband and an heir if I’m to have any chance.”

“Morgana’s dead there is no danger from her.” Merlin said “you’ll be fine.” 

“There are challenges every day. I will never forget Arthur, he will always be my biggest love, but I can’t live in the past. I have to live in the present, I have to do what is right for Camelot.” As she said it she almost envied Merlin for a second. How easy it would be for her to stay loyal to her husband, and think about him forever more. Never look at another man, but for her another path had been chosen.

“I understand.” He had replied looking at her a distant look in his eyes.

Gwen though doubted he did really understand. After all they each had different lives now to live, she realised that. Merlin’s true loyalty had been to her husband, and though their lives had touched, each had their own journey to now go on.

“Will you stay for the wedding?” she asked knowing he would say no.

“I’m just picking a few things up from Gaius, then I will leave.” 

“You know you are welcome in Camelot any time you want. I want you to know that.” Gwen said, suddenly feeling the emotion of the meeting, and feeling it would be their last.

“Thank you. I’ll be around I won’t be far away. Sir Leon is a fine man, I’m sure you will both be happy.”

“I’m sure we will. Goodbye Merlin, I hope you find what you are looking for.” She kissed him.

“And you. You will be a great Queen, Camelot is in good hands.”

Gwen smiled, as he closed the door behind him. She sat down for a moment expecting tears to flow out of her. Yet strangely no tears came, it was as if having the last conversation had finally closed the door on her former life. Now she was ready to start the new one. 

*******************************   
The sun shone, as the people began to fill up the castle. All of a sudden Camelot was swept along by a happy feeling of hope and salvation. Their Queen was marrying a man from their own back yard, a man who had represented Camelot with honour and valour. While everyone still mourned for their lost King, most felt sure that he would surely approve of this match.

In his room Sir Leon paced about, fretting about the wedding. Here was a man who had faced every danger there was in defence of his realm. Never once had he shown any fear as he backed Arthur every step of the way. But today he had never felt such terror, as what he was feeling now. 

“You have got to relax.” Percival soothed, “you will be fine, you just have to repeat what is said.” 

“I just know I will forget to say something Percival. I will let her down in some way.”

“If you are nervous what do you think she will be going through?” Percival asked smoothing Leon’s cloak down.

There was a pause before Leon replied. “I’d never thought of that Percival too busy thinking about me.”

Percival smiled at his friend, moments like this the loss of Gwaine really hit him. Gwaine would know how to crack the tension with one funny comment. As if reading his mind Leon put his hand on Percival’s arm.

“I’m sorry you must really miss Gwaine.” He said sadly.

“He was your friend too.” Percival said sadly.

“You two had a special bond, I could always see it. I do miss him though you are right.”

“Well I get the feeling him and Arthur will be up there some where looking down on us, and laughing at how fretful we are all getting. Leon you must remember this is a new start for Camelot. This place has been mourning long enough, Arthur would not want us to wallow in our pity.”

Leon smiled at Percival. “You are right of course. From now on no more giving in to nerves, we think only of the future.”

 

As Gwen walked down the aisle to join Leon people gasped as she elegantly made her way down the corridor. She had a long silk dress on slightly off on the shoulders, and gathered at her small waste. As she moved down she noticed faces old and new, and suddenly felt as if she was truly ready to greet the new dawn that this promised for her Kingdom. As she joined Sir Leon, she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. They smiled at one another, shyly. The service took place with no mistake and before long the two of them where sitting on their thrones. Gwen wearing the crown regent, holding her new husband’s hand.

As Camelot raised itself to proclaim it’s new King and Queen, outside the crowds cheered, and each cheer could be heard far into the woods. Camelot was reborn, ready to greet it’s new future with hope and elation.


End file.
